TDROTI Episode 9: Grand Chef Auto
No, there isn't any robing, killing in this story. Chris: last episode of Total Drama, our contestants had a little swim with the fishes out in the ocean, they awoke in the middle of the ocean and had to swim back to the island Dirge won the challenge but once again no one went home but today someone will go home on Total Drama Revenge Of The Island! Mike: no one eliminated again, I'm happy Dirge: he said someone is gonna get eliminated today Eve: yeah, we gotta watch Brutus and Scott Proton: they are devious Scott: we are? Mike: don't play dumb Brutus: you're dumb Eve: can you not be a bully for once Brutus: he's dumb and it's true Chris: CHALLENGE TIME EVERYONE They all go outside Chris: todays challenge is gonna be a little crazy Brutus: like what Chris: catch all of you Eve: spraypaint? Chris: you have to go around the island finding the secret spots to spray paint you're name, first to spray paint all of them wins Mike: isn't that illegal Chris: this is a tv show, anything can happen, GO! Brutus: quit complaining They run off Scott: look I got a plan He stops Brutus: what Mike runs towards them Scott: Mike stop Mike: what? Scott rips his shirt off Mike breathes Vito: hey guys what's up Scott: we know where, let's say a girl of you're dreams is Vito: where? Brutus: I gotcha, uh just help us finish this and we will show you Vito: okay Vito follows Brutus and Scott Dirge: oh no Eve: what Dirge: Mike is helping Brutus and Scott Proton: what do we do? Dirge: we have to help him Brutus: right here is the first spot He starts spray painting Scott: Vito keep watch Vito: aight He looks around Brutus: I am done, hey look a golf cart Scott: let's steal it Vito: I will drive it They get in a drive off Dirge,Proton and Eve run over Eve: they have already been here Dirge: look tire tracks Proton: them cheaters Dirge: let's paint it Proton: wait, mike's name isn't there Dirge: oh boy They paint it and chase after Brutus and Scott Brutus: stop here fool Vito: aye where the girl at? Scott: you will see her after the challenge Vito: oh okay Scott sprays his name and so does Brutus Brutus: HAHA ONE MORE Vito: I got dis He drives off Scott: WAIT FOR ME! He runs after them Dirge: NOO Eve: why did they take Mike Proton: they are teaming against us! Dirge: we have to hurry They spray it and go to the last location Vito: ok where is she Scott: right HERE! He knocks him out Brutus: nice dude They start spraying their names Dirge runs over Dirge: MIKE! Mike falls into his head Mike: what where am I? Chester: were in your head Vito: dummy Mike: what is going on Svetlanta: time we show you who is boss Manitoba throws his robe and ties mike up Manitoba: yeah this shrimp is getting in the way with the ladies Mike: I'M IN THE WAY, YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ANNOYING FOR TO LONG, IT'S PAY BACK TIME! They all jump on Mike He kicks them all off Mike: I AM IN CONTROL STARTING NOW! He hits Vito Mike wakes up Dirge: you are ok! Eve: we were worried Chris: and Scott wins! Brutus: WHAT! Proton: oh no Chris: everyone head to the fire Chris: Scott, today is you're lucky day you get to choose someone out Scott: ahaha They all shake Scott: not Brutus Brutus: ahh, YOUR LUCKY Scott: eh not you Proton or Eve Both: thank you Scott: I choose, MIKE! Mike: nooo Chris: Mike, the hurl of shame waits for you He walks over Dirge,Eve and Proton follow Dirge: see ya buddy Chris: any last words? Mike: I hope you win Dirge He gets flung and screams Scott: bye loser Brutus: I know who next Chris: that raps this episode of Total Drama Revenge Of The Island! Category:Total Drama ONLY Episodes